


Maji de Aishiteru Kara (Because I truly love you)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I wouldn’t have pegged you for the kind of guy to buy flowers.”“I know. Sometimes I amaze even myself.”





	Maji de Aishiteru Kara (Because I truly love you)

Hikaru felt really uncomfortable.

He stood in front of the main door, and he couldn’t bring himself to go in.

That afternoon he had had a fight with Kei, and he had gone out yelling at him.

He had been in a bad mood for the whole Yan Yan Jumping shooting, without managing to hide it.

It hadn't been a serious fight, not in the motivations behind it.

He had complained with Kei for a mild jealousy of Yabu. It had started with a sarcastic remark about the way they exchanged complicit looks, then Hikaru had gone on making suppositions and, without realizing it, he had found himself yelling at him, while the elder did the same.

He hated fighting with Kei.

And he hated it because, aside for the fact that he had always deemed himself a pretty pacific person, bringing Inoo to get this mad, to yell, irritate him so much, wasn’t easy.

He felt guilty, every time he managed to make him reach his limit.

He had mulled it over for the whole afternoon, trying to find a solutions that wouldn’t include him bowing down at Inoo’s feet begging for mercy. 

Not that they had never had arguments on that subject; when Hikaru was particularly inn a bad mood, when just the smallest triviality was enough to tick him off, his jealousy was his favourite topic.

But, whilst he thought back at the tone he had used, the words  he had said, how he had invited Kei to go to Kota, saying that he would've been happier with him... he had to admit he had been over the top.

And that was why he now stood in front of the door, a little happy look on his face and a rose in his hand.

He didn’t know what had gone through his mind when he had bought that.

He had just felt inspired, and it had seemed like a nice way to make up without further discussions.

Or at least, so he had thought; as he walked toward their building, though, his confidence had become thinner, so much that now he didn’t want to go in.

In the end he gathered up his courage, because spending the night on the landing wasn’t an option.

He unlocked the door, quietly as he managed, trying to go undetected.

And he was lucky, at least until he reached the living room.

Inoo was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and his eyeglasses low on his nose, he was busy writing something on a book for the university.

He raised his eyes when he heard him coming in.

“Hi.” he murmured, then went back focusing on the book.

Hikaru kept still.

He saw him write a couple more characters, then he stopped and looked confused. He raised his eyes again, opening them wide.

“What’s that?” he asked, bewildered.

The younger hid the rose behind his back, in a gesture more instinctive than useful, and then backed away.

“Nothing. I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking about when...” he started to say, but Kei raised a hand to stop him.

He got up gracefully, walking slowly toward him, his eyes fixated on the flower.

Once he was close enough he took it, and kept staring at it for a few more seconds.

In the end, he looked at his boyfriend.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for the kind of guy to buy flowers.” he said, with a tone that Hikaru couldn’t interpret.

He shrugged and grimaced.

“I know. Sometimes I amaze even myself.” he muttered, while he kept looking at Kei, trying to understand if he was going to mock him for it.

But Kei looked truly amazed. He turned the flower in his hands as if he had never seen a rose in his whole life, brushing the petals and bringing a fingertip on a thorn, as to understand how much it stung.

After what seemed like an eternity, he looked at Hikaru again.

He was happy.

“Thank you, Hikka. No one had ever given me a flower before.” he said, smiling openly.

The younger smiled back, all of a sudden shy, and tried to lighten up the mood before starting to feel too much uncomfortable.

“I should hope so! Who aside from me should give you flowers?” he asked, then he shook his head. “If it wasn’t for me taking care of you...” he left the sentence hanging, chuckling.

He followed his boyfriend with his gaze, while he looked for something to put the flower in.

He smiled.

Kei’s ability to get excited over the smallest things was what he loved about him.

It was true, it was particularly hard to fight with Kei. But it was also true that it was so damn beautiful to make up.


End file.
